User talk:4evrstrawberryz
NO SURUKI ALLOWED ON MY PROFILE! OK SURUKI! U ASKED 4 IT! STOP EDITING MY PROFILE! OK WHAT DA HECK IS WRONG WITH U! IF YA WANNA B MY FRIEND THEN B NICE 2 ME! Lalaloopsy506 (talk) 17:33, January 25, 2014 (UTC) SHUT UP SURUKI! Lalaloopsy506 (talk) 19:53, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:129476 M.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BeaNOwl (talk) 19:14, December 27, 2013 (UTC) hey lets try out da chat Don't post pictures unrelated to the articles when editing The Mari pic has nothing to do with the Patch's Treasure Hunt game and people have been having to delete your unrelated photos on some other articles can you please stop I mean I saw some one's summery you should stop b4 they get mad at you and ban you Read my messages and comment Now do you get it?!? Alright, so do you wanna tell me why you're giving pages the wrong categories? If you keep it up I will need to ban you for a day as punishment. Chrismh (talk) 04:52, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I know your blocked but .... How many times do I have to tell you to stop copying my wikia profile >:( No one cares bout you U BLOCKED Suruki (talk) 17:34, January 25, 2014 (UTC) No one care about u I will won't stop. Just shut up. Go get blocked. Suruki (talk) 22:09, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Okay, well since I can't tell what actually happened there isn't much I can do. I've already talked about this with Suruki and they said they would stop, but considering they did it again... I had to talk to Suruki again. But I suppose if this happens again then I will just need to give them a small punishment. Also, I don't make random people Admin. You need to earn it and provide helpful things to the wikia, so there really wouldn't be a point in doing that. Also, again, I don't want to see you harass or "cyberbully" others just so that they will quit bothering you. I saw that and didn't really like it, so please never do that again. Chrismh (talk) 00:07, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Saying someone's blogs suck is not tolerated according to the rules its counted as insulting no one has to be admin to care about rules or a wiki kellicoper did nothing to you now leave him/her alone Hello there! My apologies I couldn't answer sooner, I was trapped in an abandoned rabbit's hole for a few days after a flying mishap (I didn't get hurt, but I was stuck and no one could see me until Blossom tried planting someone there). Pete R. Canfly (talk) 21:11, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Hi there. Cherryberry1456 (talk) 13:55, February 20, 2014 (UTC) chat. Oh hello Smile E hi want to talk I have a few wishes to make since your wishes are unlimitied I hope Hi!!!!!!!! You can really grant me wishes?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! If that's so, then could I have the power to fly?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?? *shakes with excitement* You can fly with me anytime!!! Pete R. Canfly (talk) 22:56, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Sure, if it's not past my bedtime... Pete R. Canfly (talk) 23:19, February 22, 2014 (UTC) THANKS!! *begins flight* *crashes into tree* I guess I should get lessons, too... Pete R. Canfly (talk) 19:30, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Could you help me with that after my head heals? Rosy said I hit it pretty hard... Pete R. Canfly (talk) 20:26, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Excuse me, why are you being mean to people, calling them (nasty) brats and saying no-one likes them? It is terribly rude, and I hope you and Suruki are ashamed of it. No-one should be cyberbullied. Please read the rules to this wiki and stop being rude to people, especially those who are just trying to help. --CherryPie-Cat (talk) 22:23, February 23, 2014 (UTC) leave kellicoper alone I don't care who did this but she did nothing to you or anyone her blogs don't suck now stop harassing others Ok, Thank you- I think... Ciao! --CherryPie-Cat (talk) 23:13, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Okay, so I heard this isn't really Strawberryz that has been harassing people. Strawberryz or not, I will be forced to block this account if it doesn't stop. Chrismh (talk) 01:14, February 25, 2014 (UTC) I don't know honestly, but then again I don't know who asked, the real Strawberry or the hackers. Chrismh (talk) 19:29, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Hello there. The Cherry to your Berry (talk) 17:58, March 15, 2014 (UTC)